Five Nights at ThunderClan's
by the cringiest account ever
Summary: The fanfiction is just as the title says: Graystripe and Fireheart take on the new job, Tigerstar's Pizzeria. Little do they know, though, the dangers that lurk behind the mask... Rated T for language, etc.
1. INTRO

"Damn, I hate this place." A young, tortoiseshell tom said irritably. He growled, his red, bushy tail swinging back and forth. He stared at the little monitor on his desk. "15% power left..." he murmured. He flicked from camera's 2B to 2A. He glanced at the time. 4:00 AM. He had two more hours until opening time, when his job would be over. Though this was his last night -night 7-, it looked like he wasn't going to make it. "Okay, Redtail," he spoke to himself quietly, willing himself not to panic. "Just put the camera down, and only look at it occasionally-"

THUMP...

...THUMP...

...THUMP...

Pawsteps.

Redtail clicked on the camera that showed Pirate Cove, and the blood in his veins turned ice cold. "Shit, shit, shit!" Redtail leaped out of his office chair, and smacked the 'close door' button on the left, just as Mapleshade's figure loomed in the dark hallways. He breathed a sigh of relief, sliding down the metal door, ignoring the banging on the other side of the door. "Thank Starclan." Redtail slowly got up, his heart still pounding, and picked up the monitor, right when Golden Hawkfrosts's blue eyes flashed in front of him. Startled, he threw the monitor across the room, as the lights dimmed, and the door shot open, a droning noise sounding. The power had gone out.

"No... not now..." Redtail whispered, backing up against the other wall, as Tigerstar's song played. Amber eyes glowed in the doorway, white fangs grinning. The music abruptly stopped, the eyes and smile disappearing. Redtail was left with 30 seconds of pure silence, terror devouring him. "I'm... I'm sorry, Bluestar!" The deputy screamed, as Tigerstar lunged for him, screeching in his face. "Sorry doesn't cut it…" Whispered a mottled brown tabby from the right door, as she slowly crept in. Redtail writhed in agony, as all life slipped from the cat.

FIVE NIGHTS AT THUNDERCLAN'S


	2. BEFORE NIGHT ONE

CHAPTER 1

NIGHT 1

"So.. this is our new job?" Fireheart picked up the schedule sheet once more, skimming it hesitantly. His coworker, and best friend, Graystripe, stared off into the distance. Fireheart's pelt prickled with annoyance, for he was somewhat envious of the gray warrior. Graystripe never did "freak out" about things like Fireheart would, but always managed to have a plan in the end. Fireheart frowned at himself. _He's your best friend! _With a shake of his head, he pushed down his jealousy.

"Mouse brain!" Fireheart hissed, playfully shoving him. "W-wha?" Graystripe glanced about the room, blinking rapidly. "Where-" Graystripe nearly asked where were they, when he quickly remembered. _Tigerstar's Pizzeria,_ he thought to himself, _whatever that is._ Graystripe tried to bring his attention back to the black cat who was speaking, but his mind was focusing on how he ended up with this job.

"_Get a job!" Sandstorm nagged. Graystripe quickly opened his amber eyes, to see light green eyes staring back. "Sandstorm…" Fireheart groaned, "It's too early." Sandstorm simply ignored him, stating, "Even Cloudtail has a job!" She pointed towards the fluffy white warrior, whose IQ was below 30. "Fireheart, control your she-cat!" Graystripe shouted. Sandstorm turned into a demon, a side she'd been hiding for moons, and turned to look at him. "Control your she-cat?" She echoed, seething, as she inched closer and closer to his face. "CONTROL YOUR SHE-CAT?!" _

When Sandstorm had heard that, she kicked the toms out and told them not to come back until they had a job. Out of desperation, Fireheart managed to stumble upon an old, one story building, a few miles away from Thunderclan. It was a brick building, the once green roof now an aqua color. The place seemed innocent, but Fireheart felt uneasiness as he walked in, and by the look of it, so did Graystripe. On the inside, was an old, run down party area. Three animatronic cats stood on stage, a grin forever plastered on their faces. There was a pure white tom on the right, a bright pink scar located from the tip of his ear to his belly.

The animatronic on the left was a she-cat, her mottled brown tabby coat almost looking like real fur. In the middle, lay a dark tabby cat, muscular looking, with amber eyes, that seemed to stare right through your soul. Claws hung from his paws, sharp, and realistic

looking, as though they could slice through your flesh. Graystripe shivered involuntarily, knowing how silly he was for being scared of a lifeless animatronic. But there was something… off about the robots. They seemed somewhat different.

"Yes, this is your new job." Graystripe brought his attention back to the black cat. He had dull green eyes, and a graying muzzle. "Now, if you'll just sign." He pushed two contracts towards Graystripe and Fireheart. "What's this for?" Fireheart asked. "Oh, you know, company policy. It's nothing, really, just to ensure you won't sue us if…" His voice trailed off, but Fireheart was sure he said something about death. He shrugged it off. _It's probably nothing._ Fireheart scribbled his signature on the paper, Graystripe following suit. "Anyways, your first shift will start in a few minutes, so I should be going." He got out of his chair, and stood behind the desk. "Oh, I almost forgot, they all have names." "_Names_?" Graystripe echoed. The black cat nodded. "Yes, there's Snowtuft, Sparrowfeather, and Tigerstar. Oh, and then there's Mapleshade…." He looked down to the floor. "Mapleshade stays behind the curtain most of the times. Although…." hastily, he added, "Nothing usually happens here. Just call me if you need anything. Anyways, have a good night." The black cat sped out the door, grabbing his coat and hat on the way out.

"We might as well get to the office." Fireheart suggested. Graystripe agreed, and the two toms slowly made their way down the halls, but not before passing the party room. As they turned their backs on the animatronics, Fireheart could've sworn he felt pairs of eyes watching him, silently waiting, but he forced himself not to turn around and look. "I'm glad I don't have to do this alone," Graystripe commented, though really he was thanking StarClan Fireheart was there. Fireheart was thinking the same thing.

All the way down the dark hallways, posters and old newspaper clippings lined the walls, saying things such as,

"**FIVE MISSING KITS"**

"**KITNAPPER DISCOVERED AND PUT AWAY"**

"**BODIES NEVER FOUND"**

_Five missing kits. Bodies never found. _Graystripe could care less about the kitnapper, but the other two statements pierced his heart like thorns. What if one of those kits had been Stormpaw or Featherpaw? Or both? Fireheart noticed his friend's discomfort, and led him away from the halls to the office area. It was your normal sized office, a desk pressed against the wall, monitors scattered all over it. "Cupcake!" Graystripe squealed like a kit. He grabbed it, staring at it like it was the cutest thing ever. "That thing's creepy, Graystripe, put it down." Fireheart said, eyeing the weird cupcake. Graystripe didn't protest, just put it down, his thoughts drifting towards the two doors. "Why are there are two doors? And a 'close door' button?"

"How should I know?" Fireheart replied, and in a much softer tone said, "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Graystripe swallowed, nodding. "Hey, what time is it?" Fireheart nodded in the direction of the small, 8-bit esque clock. _11:59 PM., _he thought as the clock shifted to 12, _let the night begin…. _


End file.
